DigiEvent House
by Hinataxkenji
Summary: [Subido dia 2] Cuatro representantes de cada una de las siete ediciones digimon se enfrentaran en una serie de pruebas alocadas. El resto de su tiempo conviviran en la Digi House. ¿Preparado para las pruebas de la Digi House? Pues entra y nomina!
1. Lunes, primera semana

**DigiEvent House**

Hinataxkenji: ¡Bienvenidos seais todos a la casa Digimon de las pruebas! Antes aclarare algunas cosas, oks?

**Genero: **Comedia/Humor. Y tambien Universo Alterno.

**Disclainers: **Digimon no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Akiyoshi hongo y de Toei Animation.

**Copyright: **La edicion de digimon Features si me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. La idea de Digiprix House es mia, asi que no se puede plagiar ¬¬.

**Dedicado a: **Mi hermano pequeño Ray, a toda mi familia y a mis amigos: Esther, Maria, Laura, Diego (alias Kororo), Alba (alias Kairi Minamoto), Esther (alias Hurmi), Tamara (alias Yunafantasy), y a todos los que me esteis leyendo ahora mismo .

**Dialogos: **Aparecera el nombre del que habla seguido de dos puntos. Ejemplo: T.K.: Hermano, ¿me acompañas a casa?

**Estados o acciones de los personajes: **Aparecen entre parentesis detras del nombre Ejemplo:

Matt (mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa): Claro.

Tambien pueden aparecer en medio de la conversacion. Ejemplo: Masaru (nervioso): Esto... estaba con... ¡Agumon! (mira a Agumon y este le devuelve una mirada de sorpresa) eso, ¡con Agumon!

**Notas de la Autora: **Aparecen entre parentesis, seguidas de N.A., que obviamente son las siglas de Notas de la Autora. Ejemplo: (N.A.: Pero que cutre soy xD)

**Pensamientos de los personajes: **Apareceran entre comillas "".

**Palabras omitidas: **Si a algun personaje se le va la lengua, lo mas probable es que la palabra sea censuradaLa primera letra de la palabra ira seguida de tantos como letras contenga. Pero tan solo seran omitidas palabras muy graves, asi que no penseis en 'tonto' o 'imbecil'.

Para ver y conocer a los personajes de mi fanfic de Digimon Features podeis visitar mi pagina web e mi perfil. De todos modos, en breve lo publicare en fanfiction.

Bueno, una vez todo aclarado, ¡comenzemos de una vez, narices!

**Presentaciones**

Hinataxkenji: Ademas de yo misma, vamos a tener a otros dos presentadores. ¡Demos la bienvenida a Agumon y Gaomon!

Publico: (Aplausos)

Agumon: ¡Hola a todos! .

Gaomon: ¬¬

Hinataxkenji: Primero vamos a deciros en que consiste el concurso.

Agumon: No todos los personajes de Digimon apareceran en este concurso, ya que son demasiados. Habra cuatro representantes de cada equipo. Se dividira en equipos según la sesion a la que pertenezcan. El equipo 1 son los pertenecientes a Digimon Adventures, el equipo 2 los pertenecientes a Digimon 02, el equipo 3 los pertenecientes a Digimon Tamers, el equipo 4 los pretenecientes a Digimon Frontier, el equipo 5 los pertenecientes a Digimon Savers y el equipo 6 los pertenecientes a Digimon Features.

Gaomon: Los equipos deberan pasar cada dia unas pruebas. El resto del dia lo pasaran en su casa, donde conviviran con miembros de otros equipos.

Agumon: Al cabo de dos semanas se haran nominaciones y el publico votara quien quiere que se vaya de la DigiHouse. Cuando uno se vaya entrara otro de su misma edicion, y asi hasta que acaben. Cuando un equipo se quede sin representantes se contara a cuantos han expulsado de cada grupo (ya que cada grupo tiene diferente numero de participantes) y el que haya expulsado mas se elimina.

Hinataxkenji: Para las nominaciones creare un foro o podeis enviarme mails o reviews. Presentemos a los representantes de cada grupo:

**Grupo 1**

**.:Tai Kamiya:.**

Edicion: Digimon Adventures

Edad: 14

Digimon acompañante: Agumon

Cualidades: Valiente, simpatico, lider

Defectos: Mandon, a veces no comprende los sentimientos ajenos

**.:Matt Ishida:.**

Edicion: Digimon Adventures

Edad: 14

Digimon acompañante: Gabumon

Cualidades: Protegeria a su hermano y amigos con su vida.

Defectos: Es poco sociable y tiende a enfadarse.

**.:Sora Takenouchi:.**

Edicion: Digimon Adventures

Edad: 14

Digimon acompañante: Piyomon

Cualidades: Alegre, buena deportista.

Defectos: A veces no comprende a los demas.

**.:Mimi Tachikawa:.**

Edicion: Digimon Adventures

Edad: 13

Digimon acompañante: Palmon

Cualidades: Alegre, simpatica, bonita

Defectos: Creida, presumida, quejica

**Grupo 2**

**.:Davis Motomiya:.**

Edicion: Digimon 02

Edad: 11

Digimon acompañante: Veemon

Cualidades: Lider, simpatico, amable.

Defectos: Pesado, mandon, a veces no piensa en los demas.

**.:T.K. Takaishi:.**

Edicion: Digimon 02

Edad: 11

Digimon acompañante: Patamon

Cualidades: Amable, atento, simpatico.

Defectos: Encierra en si mismo sus sentimientos de odio.

**.:Kari Kamiya:.**

Edicion: Digimon 02

Edad: 11

Digimon acompañante: Gatomon

Cualidades: Simpatica, modosa, bonita.

Defectos: Encierra en si misma sus malos sentimientos.

**.:Ken Ichijouji:.**

Edicion: Digimon 02

Edad: 11

Digimon Acompañante: Wormon

Cualidades: Atractivo, inteligente, buen deportista.

Defectos: En ocassiones no expresa sus sentimientos y acumula odio.

**Grupo 3**

**.:Takato Matsuda:.**

Edicion: Digimon Tamers

Edad: 10

Digimon acompañante: Guilmon

Cualidades: Valiente, generoso.

Defectos: Es un poco crio y demasiado entusiasta.

**.:Rika Nonaka:.**

Edicion: Digimon Tamers

Edad: 10

Digimon acompañante: Renamon

Cualidades: Fuerte y astuta

Defectos: Es cerrada, rebelde y suele encerrarse en su propio mundo.

**.:Henry Wong:.**

Edicion: Digimon Tamers

Edad: 10

Digimon acompañante: Terriermon

Cualidades: Amable, atento

Defectos: Se preocupa tanto por los demas que en ocasiones llega a ser pesado.

**.:Juri Kato:.**

Edicion: Digimon Tamers

Edad: 10

Digimon acompañante: Leomon

Cualidades: Amable y quiere mucho a los demas.

Defectos: Es bastante timida.

**Grupo 4**

**.:Takuya Kambara:.**

Edicion: Digimon Frontier

Edad: 11

Evolucion: Agunimon, Burningreymon

Cualidades: Lider, fuerte, simpatico, optimista

Defectos: Pasa por alto los sentimientos de los demas, es tozudo

**.:Koji Minamoto:.**

Edicion: Digimon Frontier

Edad: 11

Evolucion: Lobomon, Kendogarurumon

Cualidades: Daria su vida por los demas, es precavido

Defectos: Es poco sociable, frio, solitario

**.:Zoe Orimoto:.**

Edicion: Digimon Frontier

Edad: 11

Evolucion: Kazemon, Zephirmon

Cualidades: Simpatica, tiene personalidad

Defectos: Es un poco borde, presumida

**.:J.P. Shibayama:.**

Edicion: Digimon Frontier

Edad: 12

Evolucion: Beetlemon, Metalkabuterimon

Cualidades: Simpatico, alegre

Defectos: Pesado, ligon

**Grupo 5**

**.:Masaru Daimon:.**

Edicion: Digimon Savers

Edad: 14

Digimon Acompañante: Agumon

Cualidades: Valiente, fuerte

Defectos: Tozudo, crio

**.:Tohma H. Norstein:.**

Edicion: Digimon Savers

Edad: 14

Digimon Acompañante: Gaomon

Cualidades: Inteligente, atractivo, fuerte

Defectos: Creido, poco sociable

**.:Yoshino Fujieda:.**

Edicion: Digimon Savers

Edad: 18

Digimon Acompañante: Lalamon

Cualidades: Cuando se propone algo, lucha hasta el final

Defectos: Desagradable

**.:Ikuto Noguchi:.**

Edicion: Digimon Savers

Edad: 10?

Digimon Acompañante: Falcomon

Cualidades: Valiente, fuerte

Defectos: Odia a las personas

**Grupo 6**

**.:Hiroshi Mokuba:.**

Edicion: Digimon Features

Edad: 15

Digimon acompañante: Thundfoxmon

Cualidades: Valiente, simpatico

Defectos: Tozudo, pesado

**.:Kaori Kaneda:.**

Edicion: Digimon Features

Edad: 14

Digimon acompañante: Lightmon

Cualidades: Atenta, alegre, se arriesga por los demas

Defectos: Aveces muestra una sonrisa falsa, en ocasiones es pesimista

**.:Misuki Konoha:.**

Edicion: Digimon Features

Edad: 14

Digimon acompañante: Seawamon

Cualidades: Simpatica, optimista, atenta

Defectos: Demasiado euforica y cria

**.:Shinji Kaisher:. **

Edicion: Digimon Features

Edad: 15

Digimon acompañante: Darkmon

Cualidades: Atento, simpatico, alegre

Defectos: Oculta sus preocupaciones

Hinataxkenji: Bueno, ya que hemos presentado a los participantes, ¡comienza DigiEvent House!

**Primera semana**

**Dia 1**

Los participantes estaban sentados en una habitacion con una gran urna llena de papeles doblados.

Hinataxkenji: ¡Buenos dias a todos! Como hoy es el primer dia los participantes no tendreis que realizar ninguna prueba.

Gaomon: Excepto un sorteo para decidir en que habitacion dormireis.

Agumon: Os iremos nombrando y tendreis que pasar a coger un papelito en el que pone la letra de la habitacion.

Gaomon (leyendo de una tarjeta): Taichi Kamiya.

Tai se levanto del asiento y cogio un pequeño papel de la urna. Lo desdoblo y lo miro. Despues regreso al asiento.

Gaomon: Davis Motomiya.

Davis se levanto rapidamente del asiento, derribando la butaca y cogio el papel de la urna. Lo miro y corrio a sentarse al lado de Tai para compararlos.

Gaomon: Takato Matsuda

Takato cogio un papel de la urna y se sento.

Davis: Oye, ¿en que habitacion te toca?

Takato: En la habitacion A.

Davis: No vamos juntos, yo voy a la D, con Tai.

Gaomon: Ejem.

Davis (enfadado): ¿Que?

Gaomon: Takuya Kambara ¬¬

Takuya se levanto y cogio un papel de la urna. Davis se levanto y se acerco a el.

Davis: ¿En que habitacion te toca?

Takuya: ¿A ti que te importa?

Davis: ¡Dimelo!

Takuya: ¡Vale, en la A!

Koji: ¬¬ "Dios me libre de caer en su misma habitacion"

Masaru se levanto y se dirigio a la urna.

Gaomon: Oye, ¿a ti quien te ha llamado? ¬¬

Masaru: Se supone que me toca, ¿no, Agumon?

Agumon: (se encoge de hombros)

Gaomon: Por tu impaciencia no te toca. Tohma H. Norstein

Tohma se puso en pie y se dirigio a la urna.

Masaru: Enchufado ¬¬

Tohma: ¿Has dicho algo?

Masaru: (le saca la lengua y se sienta de brazos y piernas cruzadas)

Tohma cogio un papel y se sento. Takuya y Davis se levantaron para ver que habitacion le habia salido.

Davis: ¿Que habitacion te ha salido?

Tohma: No os importa. (se guarda el papel en un bolsillo de la chaqueta)

Takuya: Ahora en serio, ¿que te ha salido?

Hinataxkenji: Como no os esteis calladitos en el sitio no vamos a acabar nunca.

Davis: ¿Y a mi que? ¬¬

(Escenas realentizadas estilo peleas Matrix)

Davis se quedo cruzado de brazos en el asiento con la cabeza llena de chichones y Hinataxkenji se bajaba las mangas de la camisa.

Takuya (sentado): xD

Cuando todos los niños hubieron cogido sus papeles, Gaomon y Agumon les guiaron a traves de unas escaleras hasta las habitaciones, que tenian una letra colgada. Cada uno consulto su papel y se metieron en su habitacion.

**Habitacion A**

Takuya: ¡¡¡¡Hola, Koji, nos ha tocado juntos! .

Koji: o.O Em... si, bueno... "¡¿por que a mi!"

Takato: ¡Hola!

Takuya: ¡Buenas, Takato! ¡Que bien, vamos juntos! o

Koji: ¬¬ "¡Otro chico con googles, no!"

Takato: ¡Hola, Koji!

Koji: ¬¬

Takato: UU ¡Que simpatico!

Takuya: UU ¡Y que lo digas!

Koji: ¬¬ Takuya, ya estas cerrando el pico (se tumba en una cama de espaldas a ellos)

Masaru: ¿Que bicho le ha picado a ese chaval? . 

Koji: (tumbado en la cama) ¬¬ "¡Y otro mas!"

Tohma: ¡Callate, Masaru! ¬.¬

Masaru: ¡¿Quieres pelea! (se coloca en posicion de lucha)

Tohma: No creo que tu mismo quieras. Te daria una paliza, como la otra vez.

Masaru: (sujeto de los brazos por Takuya y Takato) ¡¡Repite eso! . 

Tohma: (tumbandose tambien en una cama dandoles la espalda) Que te daria una paliza.

Masaru: ¡Aaaaaaaaargh! ¡¡No me des la espalda, imbecil!

Koji: ¬.¬ ¡¡¡Callaos de una vez!

Takuya: ¡¡Tu a mi no me mandas callar! . 

Takato: ¡¡¡Basta ya! . 

Todos: ¡¡Callate, enano! . 

Takato: T.T (calladito en un rincon mientras los otros se peleaban)

**Habitacion B**

Kaori: ¡Hola, Kari!

Kari: Hola, Kaori. .

Rika: ¬¬ UU

Yoshino: ¿Te pasa algo, niña? ¬.¬

Rika: Lo mismo que a ti. . 

Kari: ¡No os peleis!

Juri: (usando el titere) Yo quiero dormir en la cama de la ventana.

Yoshino: Me gusta tener vistas mientras duermo ¬.¬

Rika: Pues que rara eres, yo cuando duermo cierro los ojos. ¬.¬

Kaori: Por favor, no seais crias. Dejadle la cama a Juri.

Juri: Gracias o

Kari: .

Rika/Yoshino: "Santitas... ¬.¬"

**Habitacion C**

Mimi: ¡¡Holas, chicas!

Zoe: ¡¡Hola, Mimi! "Que chica mas maja... ¡seguro que sera amiga mia! -"

Sora: ¡Hola!

Misuki: ¡Que bien, solo somos cuatro! Asi hay mas espacio.

Zoe: Si, es verdad.

Mimi: ¿Hablamos de chicos?

Sora: ¿Acabas de conocerlas y ya quieres hablar de chicos? o.O

Mimi: ¿Pasa algo? ´o.o

Zoe: No, claro que no. . Hablemos de hombres. ¿Quien te gusta, Mimi?

Mimi/// Ay, no estoy muy segura.

Zoe: Vamos, puedes confiar en mi .

Mimi/// Pues, esto...

Sora: Prefiero no participar en esta conversacion -.-

Misuki: Yo tampoco. ¿Te gusta el tenis?

Sora: ¡Desde luego! .

**Habitacion D**

Matt estaba sentado en una silla de brazos cruzados, Davis y Tai habian sacado un parchis de un cajon y estaban jugando, T.K. miraba por la ventana y Shinji leia un libro bajo la luz de una lampara.

Davis: ¡Jaque mate!

Matt: No, Davis, eso se dice en ajedrez. ¬¬

Davis: . ¡¿Entonces que se dice, listillo!

T.K.: En parchis no hace falta decir nada.

Davis: ¡No es cierto! ¿Verdad, Tai?

Tai: Ellos tienen razon. .UU

Davis: -.-UU

Shinji: ¿Por que no jugais a otra cosa?

Davis: ¿Que pasa? ¿No te gusta el parchis? o.o

Shinji: No es eso. Es que hay un Scrabble, quiza sea mas entretenido.

Davis: No, yo quiero el ajedrez.

Tai: (mirando el cajon) No hay ajedrez.

Davis: ¿Entonces que es esto? o (señala el parchis)

Matt: Un parchis -.-UU

T.K.: Venga, yo me apunto al Scrabble. (se acerca al cajon y coge la caja del juego)

Davis: (tirando el dado) ¡Seis! De oca en oca y tiro por que me toca o

T.K./Matt/Tai/Shinji: ¬¬UUU

Davis: ¿Pasa algo? o

Todos: (caida de culo)

**Habitacion E**

Henry, J.P., Ken y Hiroshi veian la television mientras Ikuto estaba detras del sofa.

Hiroshi: ¿Que haces ahi atrás?

Ikuto: No te importa, humano. ¬.¬

Hiroshi: ¡¡Esos modales, enano! . 

J.P.: Oye, ¿por que le llamas humano? Tu tambien eres humano.

Henry: (con un dedo en la boca) Ssssh

J.P./Hiroshi: ¡¡Calla tu!

Ikuto: ¬.¬UU

Ken: ¿Es que no quereis ver el maraton de terror?

Ikuto: ¿Peliculas de terror? o.O ¡Hacedme sitio! o ¡¿Donde estan las palomitas!

J.P./Hiroshi: xD

Ken/Henry: ¬.¬U

**De vuelta al plato**

Hinataxkenji:Bueno, por ser el primer dia hoy no habra pruebas ni tendran que hacerse la comida, asi que les vamos a llevar la comida a casa .

Agumon: A mi tambien, ¿no?

Hinataxkenji: No, tu tienes que ir a por la tuya y la de ellos. (le entrega un papel) aquí tienes lo que tienes que pedir.

Gaomon: ¬.¬ Vamonos.

Gaomon y Agumon se marchan por la puerta trasera del plato y Hinataxkenji se queda sola delante del gran monitor en el que estaba el logo de DigiEvent House. El monitor se encendio y se visualizo la pantalla partida en cinco secciones y en cada una se veia una habitacion.

Hinataxkenji: ¡Chicos!

Los muchachos se volvieron.

Davis: ¿Que pasa, Hina?

Hinataxkenji: Un poco de respeto ¬¬U Llamame Hina-san.

Davis: Hale, di que pasa.

Hinataxkenji: Teneis que ir al comedor donde encontrareis la deliciosa comida que han comprado Agumon y Gaomon.

Los chicos salieron de sus habitaciones y se marcharon al comedor, donde habia sobre la mesa unas enormes cajas de pizza.

Koji: ¿Pizza? ¿Donde esta la 'deliciosa comida'? ¬.¬UU

Takuya: ¡¡Pizza! o

Takato: ¡A comer!

Takuya, J.P., Takato, Davis, Ikuto, Masaru, Zoe, Yoshino, Mimi, Misuki y Hiroshi se abalanzaron sobre las cajas de pizza.

Koji/Kaori/Shinji/Kari/T.K./Matt/Tai/Sora/Ken/Ikuto/Tohma: UUUUU

(N/A: Para que os hagais una idea, la escena era similar a una manada de lobos y un pedazo de carne xD)

Kaori: Em... ¿quien va a partir las pizzas? .UUUU

Koji: (sacando uno de esos cuchillos de cortar jamon) Yo me ocupo.

La mesa se despejo de gente al instante. Las dos primeras pizzas habian desaparecido y algunos de los que las habian 'atacado' tenian un trozo en la mano o queso en la cara. Koji corto las pizzas y las repartio en los platos, dandoles un trozo menos a los que se habian tirado sobre las pizzas.

Davis: ¡Oye, por que me das solo un trozo! o 

T.K.: ¡Si tu te has comido mas de tres! . 

Kaori: Dejadlo ya por favor.

Kari: ¡Eso, chicos!

Los chicos se callaron a regañadientes. Zoe gruñia y Sora reia por lo bajo.

Mimi: ¡Que obedientes estais hoy! o ¡Hala, ponedme un baño! ¡Con burbujas y sales de olor a rosas!

Davis: ¡Y una mierda! o 

Koji: No somos tus esclavos... ¬.¬

Misuki: ¡Era una broma! ¿Verdad, Mimi? o

Mimi: No, yo quiero darme un bañito T.T

Tai: ¡Que remedio! Yo te lo pongo, Mimi. .

Mimi: ¡Tai! -

Tai se marcha por la puerta al servicio y el resto de los muchachos se acaban las pizzas.

Kari: Ya se hace de noche. ¿Que os parece si nos vamos a la cama, chicas? .

Mimi: Yo quiero darme un baño T.T

Sora: Hay tenis esta noche.

Zoe: ¡Hay culebrones en la tele! .

Misuki: Yo quiero ver peliculas de terror o 

Yoshino: Yo quiero ver el maraton hentai adulto... ¡digo el canal de Documentales! -.-U

Todos: o.oUUUU ¡Yoshino!

Yoshino: ¿Que? Quiero ver documentales.

Rika: Ya, ya... ¬.¬UU

Kari: ¿Entonces nadie se viene?

Kaori: Voy contigo.

Kaori y Kari se fueron al cuarto B. Mimi se fue a darse el baño que le habia preparado Tai y el resto de chicas se fueron a la sala de estar.

T.K.: Bueno, chicos, ¿que quereis hacer?

J.P.: ¡¡¡JUGAR A LA BOTELLA CON LAS CHICAS! O

Todos: ¡¡No, J.P.! o 

J.P.: ¿Que pasa? ¿Teneis vergüenza? Pues ire a jugar yo solo con todas las chicas.

J.P. se marcha a la sala de estar dando brincos.

Masaru: Si juegan con el a la botella es que son tontas perdidas -.-U

Koji: No creo que lo hagan.

Tai: ¿Os apetece jugar al Scrabble?

Davis: ¡No, al ajedrez! o

Takuya: ¿Hay un ajedrez? oo

Davis: ¡Si! o

Tai/Shinji/T.K./Matt: -.-UUU

Takato: Yo no se como se juega. T.T ¡¡¡juguemos a las cartas digimon! o

En ese momento aparece J.P. con trozos de calabazas y zumo de calabaza por todo el cuerpo y con aspecto desanimado.

Hiroshi: ¡¿Que, J.P.! ¿Te han dado calabazas? o

Todos menos Matt, Koji, Tohma e Ikuto: ¡¡Muajajajajajajajajaja!

Matt/Koji/Tohma/Ikuto: -.-UU

Koji: Buenas noches ¬¬

Al final todos los chicos se acostaron porque no tenian nada interesante que hacer y todas las chicas tambien se acostaron, menos Zoe, que se quedo a ver Floricienta (N/A: Sesion de medrugada xD) y se durmio en el sofa.

**Fin del Lunes de la primera semana**

Bueno, chicos, espero que lo leais y me dejeis reviews (que si no no sigo... xD) y bueno, tengo que aclarar, debido a que hay gente que hace este tipo de fanfics por semana, que yo lo hare todos los dias (y si algun dia no puedo, pues al siguiente doble ronda xD). Asi que revisad todos los dias que seguro habra un nuevo capitulo. Para expulsar a los nominados me dejais un review, un mensaje al mail: o votais en los foros que hare en breve. Y tan solo deciros que esto NO es un gran hermano sino un concurso mas similar al Grand Prix o algo por el estilo. Otra cosa es que los personajes conviviran cuando no haya pruebas.

Muchos besos para los lectores!

Dew!

atte: Kaorichan/Hinataxkenji (soy la misma xD)


	2. Martes, primera semana

**Dia 2, primera semana**

**En el plato**

Agumon: Hoy Hinataxkenji no esta aquí porque esta preparando la prueba de hoy. Asi que hoy presentaremos Gaomon y yo y Hinataxkenji tendra una exclusiva en la prueba.

Gaomon: Veamos lo que sucede en el cuarto A. ¬¬

**Habitacion A**

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! (despertador)

Takuya: ¡Aaaaaaaaah! (con la cabeza tapada bajo las mantas) ¡Apaga ese trasto infernal, maldita sea!

Masaru: ¡¿Donde estaaa!

Takuya: ¡Ni ideaaa!

Koji se acerco a un pequeño altavoz que habia en el suelo y lo rompio de una patada. A diferencia de Masaru, Takuya y Takato, el iba ya vestido.

Tohma: Haced el favor de levantaros de la cama. ¬¬

Takato: Zzzzz . (dormido aun... O.O)

Takuya, histerico, le tira la almohada.

Takuya: ¡Que te levantes, Takato!

Takato: ¡¿Queee! O.O

Masaru: ¡Por fin!

Koji: ¡Vestios de una vez! . 

Takuya: ¡Tu a mi no me mandas! O 

Koji: ¿Quieres pelea? . 

Takuya: ¡Donde quieras y cuando quieras!

**Habitacion B**

Todas las chicas estaban vestidas menos Yoshino, que estaba durmiendo aun.

Kari: Yoshino, levantate.

Yoshino (hablando en sueños): Masaru, dejame dormir, no quiero ir a DATS hoy...

Todas: UUUO.O ¡¿Masaru!

Yoshino se levanta de subito.

Yoshino: Ah, estaba soñando.

Rika: Si, que cosas... ¬.¬UUU

Kaori: Yoshino, vete vistiendo.

Gaomon (por la pantalla): Reunios en la puerta de la DigiHouse y avisad al resto para que vaya. ¬.¬

Juri: ¡Si, venga, vamos! o

Kaori, Rika, Juri y Kari salen de la habitacion B mientras Yoshino se queda alli vistiendose.

Rika: Vamos a avisar a los de la habitacion A. ¬¬

Rika llamo a la puerta del cuarto A...

**De vuelta en la habitacion A**

Koji: ¿Quieres pelea?

Takuya: ¡Cuando quieras y donde quieras!

¡Toc! ¡toc! ¡toc!

Tohma: Pasa ¬¬

La puerta se abre y aparecen las cuatro chicas en el umbral.

Takuya: ¡¡Tohma! ¡¡No se podia pasar! ¡¡No estamos vestidos! / 

Tohma: Estais en pijama, no desnudos ¬.¬UU

Masaru: ¡Tohma, esta la pagas cara! / (sujeto por Koji y Takato)

Tohma: Culpa tuya por no estar vestido ¬.¬

Tohma se marcha de la habitacion. Koji le sigue.

Takuya: ¡Maldita sea!

Masaru: ¡Par de imbeciles!

Kaori: Em... esto... cuando acabeis vais a la puerta de la DigiHouse, ¿ok?

Las chicas se marchan a la habitacion siguiente.

**En la habitacion C...**

Zoe (abriendo un armario de ropa): ¡Ains, cuanta ropa! (coge una falda rosa con rayas blancas a los lados y una azul vaquera con detalles rosas en los bolsillos y en los redobles) ¿Cual me pongo? Que dilema...

Mimi: (observando las faldas) Tienes razon. Las dos son de lo mas chick y a la moda. La rosa es como... muy sport. Y la vaquera es de lo mas mona. No se... Sora, ¿que te parece?

Sora: (estaba ya vestida y hablaba con Misuki) Cualquiera esta bien.

Zoe: o Eso no es una respuesta. ¡Argh! ¿Y si me pongo la azul? ¡No, la rosa es mejor! . 

Mimi: No se que decirte . U

¡Toc, toc, toc!

La puerta se abre y entran Rika, Kari, Kaori y Juri.

Rika: o.o "¿Ellas tampoco estan vestidas?" Bueno, vestios y bajad a la puerta de la DigiHouse.

Zoe: ¡¿Se puede saber por que! o ¡Yo aun no he elegido que falda me voy a poner! (agita las faldas que lleva en las manos)

Kaori: Yo me pondria esa morada (señala al armario).

Zoe: ¿Por que? "Ay, a ver si va a ser que Kaori sabe de moda ."

Kaori: (encogiendose de hombros) No se, me gusta el color morado.

Zoe: "¡Que decepcion!"

Kari: Yo creo que la rosa es bonita. -

Zoe: Yo tambien lo creo "Esta si sabe de moda" -

Kari: Me gusta mucho el rosa, queda bonito con todo.

Zoe: (caida de culo) "Otra decepcion. Al menos Mimi si sabe de moda"

Misuki: Ponte unos vaqueros y vas que chutas. o

Zoe: "Que poco sofisticada..."

Rika: Vamonos ya y dejemos a estas dos con sus problemas de moda. ¬.¬

Todas menos Zoe y Mimi: ¡¡Si!

Zoe: ¡¡No, por favor!

Mimi: ¡¡Ayudadnos a elegir la falda!

Rika: (por lo bajo) Me ponen de los nervios.

**Habitacion D**

Davis chuta un balon y este pega un golpe sobre la pared de enfrente.

Davis: ¡¡GOOL! (se levanta la camiseta y se tira de rodillas)

Tai: (el defendia la pared) No es para tanto. .UU "¡Maldita sea!"

Davis: Tienes envidia porque juego mejor al futbol que tu. o

Tai: ¡Mentira!

Shinji: (que jugaba una partida de Scrabble con Matt y T.K.) ¿Podeis dejar de hacer ruido? . 

Davis: Aguafiestas. . U

Toc, toc, toc

Matt: (Concentrado en el juego) Pasa.

Se abre la puerta y entran Rika, Kaori, Juri, Misuki, Sora y Kari.

Kaori: Teneis que bajar a la puerta principal de la DigiHouse...

Davis en ese momento le pego un chute al balon y golpeo en toda la cara a Kaori, derribandola.

Shinji: (corriendo hacia Kaori) ¿Estas bien?

Misuki: ¡Seras bruto! . 

T.K.: Davis, no tienes remedio... . UU

Davis: Te equivocas, si lo tengo o 

Todos: UUO.O

Shinji le tendio la mano a Kaori para que se levantase.

Kaori: No necesito ayuda, de verdad (se pone en pie y se marcha de la habitacion).

Shinji: ¡Davis, imbecil!

Davis: ¿Pero que pasa?

Sora: ¿Tu nunca te enteras de nada o que?

Todos se marchan dejando a Davis meditando en la habitacion.

Davis: (hablando solo) ¿Que he hecho mal?

**Habitacion E**

J.P.: ¡No me quitaras a Zoe!

Hiroshi: ¡¿Para que la quiero!

J.P.: ¡Zoe es mia! o 

Hiroshi: ¡Kaori, mia! o 

Ikuto/Henry/Ken: ¬.¬UU

La puerta se habia abierto sin que se dieran cuenta y las chicas lo habian escuchado todo.

Kaori: ¡¿Nos estais rifando! o 

Hiroshi: No, nos pediamos a la que nos gusta mas...

Kaori: ¡¡Aaargh! (se marcha de la habitacion)

Kari: ¡Kaori, espera! (Ella y Juri la siguen)

Sora: Insensible. ¬.¬

Rika: Bajad a la puerta de la DigiHouse. ¬o¬

Rika cerro la puerta de un portazo y J.P. y Hiroshi se quedaron de piedra.

J.P.: (atemorizado) ¿Crees que se lo contaran a Zoe?

Hiroshi: Me da igual. El caso es que ahora Kaori me odia T.T

J.P.: ¡Y Zoe me odiara si se entera! T.T

Henry, Ken e Ikuto se escabulleron por la puerta.

**En la puerta de DigiPrix House**

Cuando estuvieron todos en la puerta vieron a Gaomon, que habia ido alli para indicarles donde iba a hacerse la prueba.

Gaomon: Seguidme ¬.¬

Los digielegidos siguieron a Gaomon andando por la calle durante muuucho tiempo.

Zoe: ¡Ay, se me van a gastar los tacones de tanto andar!

Rika: ¿Para que te pones tacones si sabias que hoy hariamos una prueba?

Mimi: (que tambien llevaba tacones) Cuestiones de estetica.

Zoe: Algo de lo que tu no sabes nada, Rika.

Rika: Como si fuera algo de lo que enorgullecerse. ¬¬

Juri: Zoe, ¿oiste lo que dijo J.P.?

Zoe: No, ¿que dijo?

Juri: Estaba pidiendose a las chicas y te escogio a ti.

Zoe: Obvio, soy la mejor.

Juri: ¿No te sienta mal?

Zoe: J.P. siempre ha estado colado por mi, pero no me importa en absoluto. Paso de ese asunto o

Kari: Pues vaya.

J.P.: (lo habia escuchado todo) ¡Zoe no me quiere! T.T

Shinji: ¿Quien se estaba pidiendose a quien?

Kari: J.P. y Hiroshi se pedian a Zoe y Kaori.

Shinji: ¡Hiroshi!

Hiroshi: ¿Si? o.oUU

Shinji: ¿Como se te ocurre hacer tal cosa? . 

Hiroshi: Oye, ¿por que a J.P. no le riñes tambien?

Shinji: J.P. ya ha recibido su merecido, le han rechazado.

Hiroshi: Em... (se va corriendo hacia adelante)

Shinji: ¡Sera inmaduro!

Davis: ¿Vamos al campo de futbol?

Kari: Si es asi, seguro que te gana Ken. .

Davis: ¡Insensible! T.T

Gaomon: Ya hemos llegado.

Estaban a las puertas de un gran parque de atracciones.

Hinataxkenji: ¡Hola, chicos! La primera prueba consiste en montar en la Montaña Rusa. El que vomite sera descalificado.

En el primer vagon subieron Kaori y Misuki (primera fila), Davis y Koji (segunda fila) y Zoe y Rika (tercera fila).

J.P.: ¡Me voy a por comida, tengo hambre! O

Cuando el vagon comenzo a ir a maxima velocidad...

Kaori/Misuki: ¡YAHOOOOOOOO!

Davis: ¡VIVAAAAAA!

Koji/Rika: (Sin comentarios)

Zoe: ¡QUE ME DESPEINOOOOO!

Cuando bajaron, Kaori, Davis y Misuki tenian ganas de volver a subir, Koji y Rika estaban indiferentes y Zoe estaba... con los pelos revueltos xD. J.P. se tomaba dos perritos calientes a la vez y llevaba una bolsa de palomitas, y Takato se estaba bebiendo una Cola al limon. En el siguiente vagon subieron Tai y T.K. (primera fila), Matt y Yoshino (segunda fila) y Mimi y Kari (tercera fila).

Yoshino: Vaya tonteria, esto es de crios ¬.¬

Cuando iban a maxima velocidad.

Tai: ¡QUE GUAAAAY!

T.K.: (agitando los brazos en el aire)

Matt: ¡TAI, CALLAAAAAA!

Tai: ¡NO TE OBEDEZCOOOO!

Kari: ¡HERMANO, DEJAD DE PELEAAR!

Mimi: ¡¡AAAAAH, QUE SE ME ARRUGA LA FALDAAAA!

Yoshino: ¡QUE ME MAREOOO! O

Cuando bajaron del vagon, Tai y Matt se pusieron a pelear mientras Kari les intentaba frenar, Yoshino se fue a vomitar a una papelera, Mimi tenia la falda arrugada y estaba desesperada.

Hinataxkenji: Yoshino ha vomitado, asi que queda descalificada.

Yoshino: ¡Maldita sea! o 

J.P. estaba tomando una hamburguesa muy grande.

En el siguiente vagon subieron Takato e Ikuto (primera fila), Sora y Juri (segunda fila) y Shinji y Ken (tercera fila).

Takato: ¡Ay, tengo que ir al servicio!

Ikuto: Espera a que bajemos.

Entonces el vagon se puso en marcha. Cuando alcanzaron la maxima velocidad...

Takato: ¡ME HAGO PIS! . 

Ikuto: ¬¬UU (las gotas de sudor se volaban con la velocidad xD)

Sora/Juri: ¡BIEEEEN!

Shinji/Ken: (Sin comentarios xP)

Cuando bajaron del vagon...

Takato: ¡Me he hecho pis encima! T.T

Todos: O.OUUU

J.P.: No tenias que haber bebido antes de montar en la Montaña Rusa. (N/A: Mira quien habla, el de las hamburguesas y los perritos calientes xD)

Juri: No daba tanto miedo.

Sora: ¿Verdad que no? Es divertido. .

En el siguiente vagon montaron Henry y Takuya (primera fila), Masaru y Hiroshi (segunda fila) y Tohma y J.P. (tercara fila. J.P. llevaba una bolsa de palomitas para el "viaje").

Cuando el vagon comenzo a acelerar...

Takuya/Masaru/Hiroshi: ¡MAS DEPRISA, MAS DEPRISA, MAS DEPRISA!

J.P.: ¡QUE SE ME VUELAN LAS PALOMITAAAS! T.T

Cuando el vagon alcanzo la maxima velocidad...

Takuya/Masaru/Hiroshi: ¡BIEEEEEEEEEN!

Henry: .UU

J.P.: ¡¡ME MAREOOOO! O

Tohma: "Inmaduros"

Al bajar de la Montaña Rusa, J.P. se fue a vomitar todo lo que habia comido en el parque.

Hinataxkenji: Me temo que J.P. tambien queda eliminado. Ahora os invitaremos a tomar un desayuno.

Gaomon y Hinataxkenji les guiaron hasta un restaurante del parque de atracciones. Todos se sentaron a la mesa.

Hinataxkenji: Pedid lo que querais. .

Takuya: Esto... un café.

Hinataxkenji: ¿El resto no vais a tomar mada?

Los muchachos negaron con la cabeza.

Hinataxkenji: Esta bien... Invita el pograma.

Takuya: ¡Un batido de cacao y dos trozos de tarta de chocolate! O

Tai: Un café con pastas.

Davis: ¡Un batido de vainilla y dos trozos de tarta de fresa! xD

Masaru: Un café descafeinado y unas ensaimadas .

J.P.: ¡¡Una tarta de chocolate y un batido de cacao! xP

Hinataxkenji: Como te comas todo eso, en la siguiente prueba vas a potar. ¬¬UUU

J.P.: ¡¡Lo que pasa es que eres una racana! O 

Hinataxkenji: ¡Eso no es cierto! Esta bien, tomate lo que te de la gana.

J.P.: xP

El resto pidio un desayuno mas ligero que los primeros, parecido al de Tai, y cuando hubieron acabado, salieron del restaurante para la siguiente prueba del dia.

Hinataxkenji: La siguiente prueba consiste en subir en la Casa del Terror. xD

Davis: ¿Solo eso?

Hinataxkenji: Si xD

Davis: No te creo.

Hinataxkenji: Pues es la verdad. Poneos por parejas que los vagones son de dos.

Tai se sento con Ken e hicieron el primer recorrido. Pero al cabo de una hora, el tren no salia del tunel.

Tai: ¿Tienes miedo?

Ken: No, solo es un tunel oscuro.

Tai: Mejor.

Finalmente, el vagon salio del tunel.

Takuya: ¡¿Que habeis hecho a la atraccion!

Hinataxkenji: La hemos trucado para que estuvierais una hora alli. Y mas vale que nos lo agradezcais, porque ha costado un paston.

En el siguiente tren subieron Koji y... Zoe.

Zoe: (abrazada a Koji) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Koji: ¬/¬UU

A la salida...

Zoe: (con los pelos de punta y cogida al brazo de Koji) ¡Ay, que miedo he pasado!

J.P. se habia comprado unas palomitas (N/A: ¿Este tio no para de comer o que?) y decidio montar en el siguiente vagon. Monto con Misuki.

Misuki: ¡Hala, que guay! (se desabrocha y levanta del asiento para tocar un muñeco animatronico de un jinete decapitado que movia un hacha por encima de sus cabezas)

J.P.: (temblando) Misuki, dejalo, por favor... ¡Ahhh!

Con una rafaga de viento, aparecio un fantasma traslucido. Misuki intento tocarlo, se estiro y...

J.P.: Eso esta mejor a la vista. O

Misuki: (colocandose la falda que se la habia levantado) ¡J.P., pervertido! (capon en la cabeza de J.P.)

J.P.: ¡Aaay! ¡Das mas miedo que los fantasmas!

Misuki: ¡Atrevete a repetir eso!

J.P.: Nada, nada, que estas muy buena y tienes muy buen gusto para la ropa interior.

Misuki: / ¡¡Seras #&·¬ç! (un puñetazo en la cara de J.P.)

J.P.: ¡Joo! (frotandose la mejilla)

Cuando volvieron, J.P. estaba herido y Misuki muy ofendida.

Koji: ¿Que ha pasado? ¿La atraccion es peligrosa?

Hinataxkenji: Eso es imposible...

Misuki: Son problemas nuestros. . 

En el siguiente vagon subieron Shinji y Kaori.

Hiroshi: ¡¡No es justo! ¡¡Yo quiero subir con Kaori!

Davis: Te chinchas xD

Hiroshi: T.T

En la Casa del Terror todo iba bien hasta que se apagaron las luces, se paro el tren y les cayo una manta encima.

Shinji: (quitandose la manta) ¿Esto es parte de la atraccion?

De repente aparecen dos focos iluminando a dos personas.

Chico: Teneis problemas.

Chica: Asi que escuchad nuestro lema:

Chico: Para proteger al mundo de la devasta...

El tren se habia puesto de nuevo en funcionamiento y les golpeo, tirandolos por los aires.

Chico/chica/digimon extraño: ¡EL TEAM ROCKET DESPEGA DE NUEVOOO!

Shinji: ¿Quienes eran esos? O.O

Kaori: Ni idea, pero la verdad es son unos tios muy raros . UU

Shinji: Si...

Finalmente salieron. Los siguientes fueron Kari y T.K.

Davis: ¡¡No es justo! ¡¡Yo quiero subir con Kari!

Hiroshi: Ahora te chinchas tu xD

Davis: T.T

En la casa del Terror aparecio un enorme fantasma que atravesaron con el vagon.

Kari: ¡Ah! (se agarra al brazo de T.K.)

T.K.: Tranquila, es solo un muñeco. /

Kari: Es que me ha asustado -.-U

A la salida...

Hiroshi/Davis: ¡Ahora subo yo!

En la casa el Terror...

Davis/Hiroshi: Que rollo...

De repente aparece un jinete manchado de sangre que corta con su hacha unos cuantos pelos de la cabeza de los dos.

Davis/Hiroshi: (abrazados) ¡Mamaaaa! TOT

Cuando salieron, Davis y Hiroshi estaban muertos de miedo.

En el siguiente tren subieron Takato y Juri.

En la Casa del Terror:

Takato/Juri: ¡Aaaaaaah!

Los que montaron despues fueron Mimi y Matt.

Mimi: (agarrada fuertemente a Matt) ¡¡No me sueltes, tengo miedooo!

Matt: ¬.¬UUUU

Despues montaron Sora y Masaru. En la Casa del Terror...

Masaru: (con el MP3 puesto) Fire! fire! Get the power...

Sora: ¿Por que no me habre traido el MP3? Me aburro.

En el siguiente tren montaron Tohma y Henry. Salieron igual que cuando entraron (N/A: Vamos, que Tohma salio con cara de asco xD)

En el ultimo vagon montaron Rika e Ikuto. En la Casa...

Rika: Ikuto, no te puedes bajar del vagon en funcionamiento ¬.¬UU

Ikuto: (fuera del vagon, paseando tan tranquilo) ¡Calla, niña humana! ¬.¬

Rika: ¡Si me vuelves a faltar al respeto te enteras! . 

A la salida, el primero en salir fue el vagon vacio, seguido de Ikuro y Rika, que iban andando y se gritaban.

Hinataxkenji: El objetivo de esta prueba era no asustarse. Los que han quedado eliminados son: J.P., Zoe, Kari, Hiroshi, Davis, Takato, Juri y Mimi. Venga, vamos al restaurante.

Ninguno se movio.

Hinataxkenji: Esta bien, invito yo . UU

Los chicos se atiborraron bien de comida (N/A: Claro, como no la pagan o ) y volvieron a la DigiHouse.

Hinataxkenji: Como os he pagado toda la comida, la visita al parque de atracciones y encima tuvisteis un dia libre, hala, ¡a la cama sin cenar! o 

Todos: ¡¡No es justo, son solo las siete de la tarde!

Hinataxkenji: ¡¡¡¡HE DICHO QUE A LA CAMAAA!

Todos: ¡Si, señora! o.oUU

**Fin del Martes de la primera semana**

Hinataxkenji: Primero tengo que agradecer las reviews a todos los que me habeis leido o

**Ultimate spider- **¡Otro fan de spiderman! Ya somos dos xD Me alegra mucho que te gustara y espero que lo sigas leyendo. Dew!

**Darkruki008 - **Claro que continuo el fic, ayer no lo pude publicar porque es muy largo el episodio este y consumio todo mi tiempo libre. Pero por fin esta subido. . ¡¡Gracias por leerme!

**oOo-Lady Scorpio-oOo - **No pensaba invitar a ningun otro niño de digimon, la verdad, porque considero a Ryo parte del equipo de Tamers (vamos que si echan a alguien, iria el). Pero mientras no este en el concurso, a lo mejor le invito. ¡Gracias por la idea! Dew!

**kari y tk - **¡Me alegra que te guste! aquí llega la continuacion (habeis visto que imaginacion tengo para las respuestas? nula)

Bueno, ahora tengo que disculparme por retrasar el capitulo y porque creo que el siguiente tambien se atrasara un poquillo, pero todos los dias habra uno, no os preocupeis. Dew, chicos!

Atte: Kaorichan/Hinataxkenji


End file.
